Lost Things
by zgirl16
Summary: Madame Red, stricken with grief over her husband and unborn baby, is found crying in the rain by Undertaker. After spending the night in the shop to get away from the storm, she finds that she can't stop thinking about him and his reaction to her loss. She didn't expect the plans he has in store for her. Perhaps his madness can give her everything she dreamed of? Under x Madame Red
1. In the Dark of Night

Chapter 1 In the Dark of Night

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

_Alright, I'm putting an end to my writer's block and will post this. But, one little warning about this new story. It is weird and has a CRAZY pairing, I mean, it is REALLY out there, and, trust me, I write a LOT of out there pairings, but this one takes the cake. *coughs* It is an Undertaker x Madame Red. Yeah, wtf, right? Yeah, blame it on my friend, she requested this. XD :D But, I PROMISE that I'll make it awesome. Anyways, hope you like it._

* * *

Madame Red stood staring at her husband's gravestone, a bleak and hollow look in her eyes as her hand trailed to her stomach. She felt numb and empty, for she had had everything, and then she had lost it all. Everything she had wanted crumbled in front of her.

She lost her husband, she lost any possibility of a child, she lost her sister, and her real true love. She lost everything, and now she was left to live with the pain. Her sister had, in reality in a way, taken everything from her. If only Vincent had loved her! Then none of this would have happened.

Tears fell down her cheeks silently, her hand knotting in the folds of her dress. She remained standing in such a way for the longest time, and eventually she felt a large wet drop hit her forehead, she knew it wasn't her tears, but the clouds, and yet, she still didn't move. If she became ill then perhaps her own heart would stop beating and she would no longer live a life such as this. A life without another being with her.

It wasn't until the sound of someone else's voice entered her mind did she move.

"Are you alright, Madame~?"

She looked over her shoulder at the sound of the voice. It was startling familiar, for she had heard it before, but the memory of where from was just a blur of pain and tears. She focused her blurry vision on the speaker, her eyes widening in surprise slightly as she was met with the sight of a curious looking mortician.

He had long silver hair with bangs that cover his eyes and a black top hat with a long trailing tail. He wore black robes with a gray sash that strapped across his chest that knotted by the hips. A string of lockets shone with a bright silver light, making a clinking sound as they bumped against each other, like wind chimes in a soft breeze. She was able to make out the obvious shine of his black leather boots.

She gazed at him for a few moments, saying nothing until he tilted his head, a grin spreading across his face. Feeling unnerved by his look she began to speak, almost somewhat quickly. "Y-Yes, I-I'm fine…" He chuckled in answer, holding up a finger.

"Don't you lie, what fine noble woman stands in the rain, crying?"

Madame Red opened her mouth, but slowly and quietly shut it, her gaze moving elsewhere as he sense of pain returned, her hands once again resting on her stomach. She gazed blankly at everything and nothing, not wanting to reveal to the strange man what was wrong.

The silver haired man allowed his smile to lessen, letting it seem as if he was troubled by her depressed state. He gazed at the red clad woman for a few more moments before he realized just who exactly she was, and he chuckled with glee.

"Oh, I do know you! The 'Lady Red' whose sister, Rachel Phantomhive, and brother-in-law, Vincent Phantomhive, recently died in a fire. Your husband died-"

Madame Red, distressed by his revealing of her fresh wounds, interrupted in a more harsh tone then she intended. "Yes! I am that woman, Angelina Durless!" She had her eyes closed and her hands clenched, her gestures a mixture of both pain and anger.

The man was surprised by her reaction at first, but smiled after a little while, gesturing with his hands. "You may just call me the Undertaker. Now…" He held out his hand, allowing the light rain to hit his upward facing palm before looking back to her.

"I may not be the worst weather to stand outside in, but I believe it'll get worse before long. My shop isn't too far from here, m'dear. Perhaps you should come to warm up and wait this out?"

Madame Red was really paying attention to the man, lost in her own sorrow she simply nodded. He gently touched her elbow, guiding her out of the graveyard. She threw a backwards glance as he husband's headstone moved out of the way, her fingers running over her flat stomach gently, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

Undertaker guided her to his shop with no trouble, making sure she didn't trip or run into something in her trance like state, only relaxing and letting go of her once they were both safely inside of the rather morbid place.

He grinned ear from ear as she instantly, without even a second thought, sat on one of the coffins. She didn't even think about the choice, acting as if sitting on it was natural! He found this woman very interesting indeed; her life was certainly filled with death and pain. He looked to her, examining her distant, numb attitude, and the blank look in her eyes.

But what really caught his eye was how she ran her fingers over her stomach, just like an expecting woman would do to comfort her unborn baby.

He began to think about this as he started up both the fire, then moving to the tea which he started. Madame Red didn't pay much attention to him, her gaze flicking to the fire, causing her ruby eyes to glow like fire themselves. Undertaker grinned to himself, seeing something secretly or soon to be kindled within her.

And it wasn't a child for sure.

He saw a killer.

Tapping his nails to a tune only he could hear he spoke, trying to get her to talk. "Well, Madame, do you like Earl Gray? I do hope so, since that is the only type I have. Sugar for your tea?" She didn't say anything, only nodding yes to his questions, still staring blankly. This annoyed him but he didn't try again, pouring the tea into a cup and adding a sugar cube before approaching her.

He held out the tea for her, but she was still staring at the fire, tears in her eyes, her fingers still gently rubbing her stomach. He raised an eyebrow, setting the tea down beside her, standing straight once again before taking a couple of steps back, watching her.

"Pardon me, Miss Angelina, but… are you… pregnant?"

Her hand stiffened, and the blank look left her eyes, her hand jerking away from her stomach as she shook slightly. She averted her gaze so that he couldn't see a thing, her body still shaking from what appeared to be both pain and grief.

"N-No… I was, b-but not a-anymore… I l-lost both my c-child and my a-ability to h-have a b-b-baby…"

Undertaker's hidden eyes widened underneath his bangs, his own sense of pain flooding his body as he stepped forwards, grabbing her hand gently as if on impulse. "I… I'm very sorry, Madame Red… I-I didn't know…" He tilted his head, his bangs slipping over and away from his eyes, and she turned her head to meet his gaze. She was surprised to see the same pain she felt in his eyes bright green-gold eyes, and she began to wonder if there was more to the man then being a mortician. But still, her wondering mind couldn't keep her tears from falling.

With a gentle touch with his index finger he wiped the tears away, careful of the long dark nail. "Shhh… Please, no tears, Madame, please…" With a shaky breath and a gaze that wouldn't meet hers he spoke something very softly.

"I know how it feels, to lose that precious little life…"

She sniffled and gazed at him, wishing he'd wrapped his arms around her and hold her but didn't say anything, instead getting shakily to her feet. She looked to the door, but to her amazement realized that it was both thundering and raining terribly hard. She frowned and looked to him, speaking in a shaky voice. "I-Is there a place that I could rest here for the night?"

He stood up straight once more, nodding slowly as his bangs fell back into place, his movements slow and thoughtful. "Yes, in the backroom there is a bed. Good night, my fair lady."

She smiled gratefully, but there was obvious pain in her forced smile. She curtsied and left the room, having not even touched her tea.

She looked at the bed, which was small and had off-white blankets and a pillow, but looked comfy. Without undressing she laid down in the bed, blowing out the candle on the table beside the bed, and quietly cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile, Undertaker remained awake sitting by the fire, thinking about the lovely woman he had found and taken in and about all she had lost, and all he had lost over the years. He realized that this delicate rose, was still developing her thorns.

* * *

_Yes, I know, weird pairing, but I hope you guys like it and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE go check out my other new stories! Their names are 'Our Little Leverets' (rated-M ((yes, I'm aware of the sucky lemon, but it was my FIRST, okay!?)) and has M-preg) and my other story 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn (rated-T... maybe M-preg). Review!_

_-zgirl16_


	2. Breakfast and Farewells

Chapter 2 Breakfast and Farewells

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**JasmineCrevan: I'm glad you like it so much! ^^ I hope you continue to like it and do you like Grell x Madame Red?**

**Artemis Phantomhive: XD I'm glad you like it as well, and the pairing is interesting, isn't it? XD I think I'm like the second or first person to do it. XD Hopefully you guys will continue to like it. ^^**

**ShitanePaiko: XD I've told you about the fact that I was going to write this story! XD ^^ I'm happy you like it, and you say that like you doubt my stories will be good! XD**

**Shadowclanwarrior: XD Aw, this story couldn't possibly be that good, but thank you so much. ^^ I like rare/original pairings so... XD It takes place in the manga. ^^**

**Anonymous Vulture: ^^ I like to put emotion into a lot of my stories. ^^ I'm glad you like it so far, and I will be updating this things every Wednesday! ^^**

_Wow, guys, I didn't expect this thing to be so popular! It has even more reviews than 'Our Little Leverets' which I expected to be more popular... Wow... Anyways, I thank you so much and I hope you continue to like it! ^^ I hope you like this chapter and please drop a review! ^^_

* * *

Madame Red woke to a throbbing headache, most likely from crying herself to sleep. She groaned and blinked a few times into the darkness, suddenly wishing that she could go back to sleep. This constant ache in her heart... she didn't want to live if her pain would constantly be there. She sighed though, carefully reaching out with her hand to try and find the candle beside the bed.

She felt around and silently cursed to herself, speaking softly to herself as she struggled in the darkness. "It is morning, isn't it? Then why is it so dark in here...?" She eventually felt the candle with the tips of her fingers and she relaxed, and felt around for the draw knob, slowly easing it open. She found a match and lit the candle, setting it back on the table top.

She sighed again, not wanting to get out of the bed, feeling comforted by it's softness and it's warmth, but she knew it was most likely Undertaker's bed. She frowned and laid her head back down, not liking the thought that he gave his bed up to her. She took a deep breath, preparing to start the day, but she hesitated, drinking in the sweet scent she breathed in instead.

Surprisingly there was no smell of chemicals in the air, instead there was mint and... cinnamon. She sighed in content at first, taking in the scent that was in the sheets. Until she realized what she was doing. With a startled gasp, she blushed and sat back up, feeling embarrassed at the idea that she was enjoying the scent of a man that she did not even really know, not to mention that she was not romantically involved with. She hurriedly got out of the bed, her cheeks still red with her blush.

She tried her best to straighten out any wrinkles in her clothing, but she knew it was useless, but is wasn't as if she planned to go anywhere else after this. She carefully made the bed and took a moment to relax, looking around the room. It was barren and left with only a bed, table, wardrobe and a mirror.

Angelina frowned slightly as she noticed there were no signs of precious memories. There were no cherished items set out for the owner to see, there were no paintings or pictures of loved ones. The sight made her heart ache, for she had memories to hold onto, had precious things to hold, but this kind man did not seem to have any. Was he that... lonely? That alone in this world?

She sighed and looked down at her flat stomach, tears in her eyes as she remembered how small her bulge had been before the accident. Yet, she could see that her baby was there, and so could her husband and the rest of the family. Now, they were all gone. "I guess I'm alone in this world now, too..."

She hadn't realized that she was speaking to herself out loud until she heard a soft knocking at the door that led into the backroom where the bed was at. She jumped slightly and walked to the door, opening to see Undertaker, a concerned frown on his lips. "Is everything alright, Madame? I thought I heard your voice and you crying..." She smiled slightly, feeling comforted by the silver haired man's concern. She nodded, smiling. "Yes, I'm doing quite well..."

The red haired woman sighed and stepped out of the room, leaving the door open as Undertaker stepped back to allow her out. She glanced at him and smiled kindly, curtsying to him. The sunlight was streaming in through the windows, telling her the storm had blown over. "Thank you so very much, Undertaker. I guess it's time for me to leave, so I-"

She stopped as Undertaker gently touched her shoulder, a wide, kind smile on his face. "Please, Madame, do stay awhile longer so you can have breakfast, the 'table' is already set..." He was very much hoping that she would stay, just for a bit longer so he could make sure she truly was alright.

Madame Red blushed, but smiled, she could sense that he wanted and hoped she would stay, and she herself liked the idea. She nodded. "Yes, I would love to stay." Undertake smiled, carefully touching her elbow so he could guide her. "I'm very grateful, my lady..."

She excepted his touch, not feeling the need to pull away from it and he guided her to one of the coffins. He chuckled softly at the sight of the one he was guiding her to. It was covered by a white table cloth, two plates with toasted bread on it. He sighed slightly as he glanced at her, a slight frown on his face. "The bread is all that I can offer, my lady. I'm terribly sorry..."

Undertaker was very displeased by his lack of ability to make her truly comfortable, but he truly tried his best. He pulled a chair up and pushed her close to the coffin once she sat. She smiled at him and touched his forearm gently, keeping him from walking away. "It's alright, darling... I wasn't really hungry..."

The silver haired man blushed at the 'darling' comment and took his seat. They began to eat silently, Madame Red only speaking to answer his questions. He was happy with the way she seemed so content and relaxed compared to the day before. He was grateful to see she wasn't crying. Soon, though, his happiness and contentment fled as they finished eating, and he realized that it really was time for her to go.

He was happy with her company.

She thanked him for his kindness and the meal. He watched her walk out the door, pressing a kiss to his cheek in thanks before she left. He smiled as she stepped out into the sunlight, admiring how the sunlight caused her hair to light like fire, just like her eyes had the night before. "Please come back, Miss Angelina..."

She smiled at the mortician, nodding slowly. "Thank you..." She carefully got into the carriage that Undertaker had summoned earlier, and watched him shut the door of his shop. Then the door of the carriage shut. She sighed and looked away, but suddenly she felt lonely once more.

With her hands resting over her empty, flat stomach, she felt tears of longing come to her eyes.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked that chapter! It felt a bit... choppy to me, but oh well. Review please!_

_-zgirl16_


	3. News

Chapter 3 News

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**theheartsbeat: ^^ Wow, thank you so much for the compliment! ^^I've never understood why everybody seems to like my writing. XD I love 'rare' pairings. ^^ Thank you and I hope you like this chapter!**

**ShitanePaiko: XD Thank you. XD And, yes, tape and glue will always work. ^^ They need each other.**

**JasmineCrevan: ^^ Thank you, I'm often very unsure of my writing. :D And that's great to hear! Grell x Madame Red is my OTP.**

**Shadowclanwarrior: ^^ Indeed, interesting later on. ;) I hate it that Madame Red had to die. T^T**

_Thank you guys so much! Ha! I didn't think this story would be so popular! I hope you guys like this chapter and drop a review if you have time!_

* * *

It had been almost a week since Madame Red had seen Undertaker. She hadn't really planned on returning to visit the man despite what she had said to him on the day she left. Yet, despite her thoughts to not return to the man's shop, she couldn't get the mortician out of her thoughts.

It was upon this morning that she was reading the paper. She was still dressed in her crimson night dress, her long red hair spilling down her back, not pulled back. She was sipping at Earl Gray tea calmly, her eyes scanning over the pages, even though she wasn't really focusing on what they said.

That's when something caught her attention.

Her eyes widen in horror at what she read, feeling worry clench her heart and tears come to her eyes. That man... she had to see him now.

The local 'Undertaker' had been in an accident. He wasn't in the hospital, having preferred to remain in his own abode but he had been hurt rather badly.

Angelina knew that, given his status and reputation, nobody would be willing to take care of him. She suddenly felt the need to be by his side. She hardly knew this man, but she saw herself in him. He had felt pain, even if he hadn't admit it, she knew he had felt pain.

She didn't bother trying to summon a carriage, as that would take too much time. She instead decided to briskly walk into the town, not bothered by the fact that she looked a mess and was just wearing a coat over her red night dress.

She felt... frightened for Undertaker. Just what kind of accident was he in? She hadn't read all of the paper. All she could think of was how bad he must be hurt, and that she had to help him.

She eventually found herself outside his gloomy shop, and was about to knock when she realized that he most likely couldn't answer the door. Carefully she grabbed the door knob, opening it slowly and quietly. Stepping inside she shut the door silently, not wanting to possibly disturb the man if he was resting.

The shop was completely different in atmosphere from last time she was present. It was completely silent, cold, and very, very dark. No fire burned in the fireplace, no tea, no anything.

She frowned this time, pulling her coat tightly around her body, hating how she had not even bothered to put on something better than her night dress. Luckily for her, it wasn't revealing. She walked into the building more, looking around closely, looking for any signs that Undertaker was up and about. Upon not seeing any she frowned and walked to the door leading into the backroom.

She took a deep breath then walked into the backroom, nervousness and fear racing up her spine.

She relaxed though as she saw Undertaker laying in his bed, his hair spilled about across the pillow, his bangs still hiding his eyes even in rest. She stepped closer and saw that his cheek had a deep gash upon it, and his breathing was faint and pained sounding. He coughed slightly and she frowned, reaching out and gently touching his forehead, feeling that he was burning hot.

He smiled suddenly and stirred, his eyes opening.

She gasped in fright and pulled away as he struggled to sit up. He grinned weakly at her look of fear, his face still hidden. He groaned and leaned back against the pillows, resting his hands in his lap. "Well, Madame, it is nice to see you once more. It's a shame though that I am hurt at the moment." He chuckled but it ended in a painful cough, causing him to wince visibly.

He internally growled at his own reactions, hating how weak it made him seem, as, after all, he was supposed to be _powerful_.

She frowned and gazed at him, slowly stepping closer. He watched her through his bangs, his ever-present smile still on his face despite his condition. She watched a bead of blood trail down his cheek, leaving red in it's wake.

Red, the color she hated.

She instantly reached out, wiping away the blood with her finger. He was surprised by the once uneasy woman's action, yet didn't try to stop her. Her face was blank as she gazed at him afterwards, carefully she gripped the edge of the covers, pulling them away from the upper half of the man's body.

He winced slightly as the cool air hit his burning body and she gasped in horror and fright as she took in his wounds. They were massive and extensive. How could they not have hospitalized this man!?

There were claw marks across his flesh like adorning tattoos. He had seemed to have tried to bandage them, at places he seemed to tried to stitch them closed. He even appeared to have bite marks and stab wounds. Blood even stained the sheets from where he had been laying.

Someone had attacked him.

Her eyes darted up to his hidden face, horror and wonder in her eyes.

"W-What happened to you?"

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter, but I AM busy! Please review!_

_-zgirl16_


	4. Tender

Chapter 4 Tender

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**Jasmine-The True Believer: ^^ I'm sure you'll get the answer to that soon. **

**Shadowclanwarrior: T^T I wished I saw the relationship between them too. Grell x Madame Red is in reality my true OTP. ^^; Sorry about the cliffhanger.**

**ShitanePaiko: Madame Red is a doctor of sorts. ^^ XD So, your penguin hasn't broken since?**

**Artemis Phantomhive: ^^; I kinda hate it when I harm Unny. XD Madame Red does seem like that kind of woman.**

_Hey, guys. Thanks for following this story and reviewing and everything... *sigh* Like I always say, hope you like this chapter, and review if you have the time to..._

* * *

Undertaker's smile faded at her comment, trying to pull the covers back to cover him, but Madame Red just pulled them out of reach. She was frowning, a worried look on her face. "Undertaker, what happened? Who did this to you?" The man simply did not answer, his head turning slightly in the opposite direction.

She felt pain stab her heart for some odd reason. He did not trust her enough to tell her what was wrong, and for some curious reason, this hurt her more than anything else. She laid the covers back over him gently, and then stood. "At least, can I please help treat them? Where do you keep your supplies?"

The silver haired man turned his head back to her at this, nodding slowly. "Yes, you can help, just go the backroom and you should find a door that leads into the hall. The bathroom is the first room on the left. You'll be able to figure out the rest."

She nodded, her worried look gone and her face blank at this point. She left without another word, leaving him to sigh and look down at his lap. Everywhere on his body hurt or burned from the wounds he had received, but he felt his heart clench at this point. He knew he had upset Madame Red, which is something he had not wanted to do.

She had already been through enough.

Madame Red returned a few minutes later, her face still blank, but he swore that her eyes looked red and sort of puffy, like she had been crying. He removed the covers as she began cleaning his wounds, causing him to wince at the stinging and grunt when she was press too hard. Eventually, though, he touches became gentle and he relaxed under her care, feeling his eyes close, for he was exhausted and in pain. She bandaged him up, and then took a wet cloth, trying to clean away the blood upon him.

These gentle touched reminded him of memories he had long ago stopped holding onto, and a strange sense of affection and longing came to him. She slowly began to smile as he relaxed, the pain seeming to fade from his body.

She went to pull away from her work, but as she did his hand reached out, grabbing her hand gently, holding it against his chest. She gasped and he grinned, but she didn't try to move away. They sat like that for a couple of moments before she carefully stroked her fingers over his chest, gentle over the bruises, her touch tender.

He chuckled weakly and kissed the tips of her fingers before letting go of her hand. "Thank you, my lady." She turned a light shade of red and nodded. "It was nothing, you deserve this much." She got up at that and left the room, able to feel the silver haired man's hidden gaze in her back.

Undertaker leaned back and covered himself, smiling once more. He would heal her wounds, too. Something about the red headed woman was intriguing, she was amazing. From the fire he had seen in her eyes, from the pain she had felt and her ability to survive it.

He felt his consciousness fade out as he fell asleep, Madame Red returning just as he fell asleep. She sat down upon the bed and gazed at him. She kept an eye on him throughout the night, until eventually her body gave out from tiredness. She fell asleep at Undertaker's legs, her hand reaching a little bit above her head, touching the man's.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter. Things are lacking tonight in inspiration zone. I will keep updating, even though I don't want to. Don't expect any new stories soon._

_-zgirl16_


	5. Within Your Eyes

Chapter 5 Within Your Eyes

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**Mad-Hatter-ison: ^^ Oh, hey, it's been a while since I've seen you! :) I'm glad you find it so cute! How have you been?**

**ForeverBitterSweetx: XD Yeah, the pairing is rather 'out-there', isn't it? But, I do have a love for rare pairings. ^^ Thank you for the heads up, I try not to repeat certain things over and over again. ^^ :) I really do appreciate it when people point out the occasional mistake!**

**ShitanePaiko: ^^; Did you not like Madame Red before now? :3 Well, I already answered the wearing anything question. XD Obviously, the floor is no place for a origami penguin. ^^; I suck at origami...**

**Artemis Phantomhive: XD I have a tendency to write pairings people don't see. XD I guess I sorta like this pairing myself, but I still love Madame Red x Grell. :3 Oh... I guess I'm fine now... I just have been struggling with school and friends... just stressed out. I'm fine currently, though. ^^**

**Shadowclanwarrior: Yes, that always wins. ^^ I'm not going to update for a couple of weeks after this week. I actually do prefer slow romance, but I don't really write it too often. XD**

**Anonymous Vulture: ^^ I like it when characters cuddle. XD Thank you, dearie. :3 I'****m lucky to have such good reviewers.**

_Hey, guys! Thank you guys for beings such good reviewers! I really do appreciate the support. This chapter will just be short and kind of fluffy, with hints to the growing plot. I hope you like this chapter and please review!_

* * *

The sun wasn't shining today, as Madame Red noticed as she awoke. She didn't really move, all she did was crack her eyes open and felt her heartbeat quicken as she noticed her unfamiliar surrounding. Slowly, she remembered where she was.

Lifting her head, she looked to Undertaker, blushing slightly as she noticed that he had wrapped his fingers tightly about her small hand. His dark nails was such as contrast to his pale skin. She carefully reached up with her other hand, running her fingers over his hand.

She found to her surprise that she could feel little scars all along the back of his hand, scars that weren't visible. She noticed how sweaty her hand was in his and that his skin felt hot to the touch. Slowly and carefully she pulled herself farther up in the bed.

Angelina carefully reached out with her left hand and reached up, delicately shoving her fingers beneath the silver bangs, and pushing it up. The man stiffened beneath her and she looked down at his visible face, removing his fingers, the bangs staying pushed back.

His face was relaxed in his sleep, not showing any sign of pain. What amazed and captivated her was the bone structure. She, hesitantly, gently placed the tip of his index finger on the line of his scar. She traced it gently, and blushed a bit at how he smiled in his sleep at the touch.

Suddenly, she jerked her hand back, blushing madly. She wasn't supposed to be doing that. She was a noble-lady, after all... That position had been far too intimate for their status, after all, they weren't romantically involved. Focusing back on her real goal, she placed her hand upon his forehead and frowned. He was burning to the touch.

Angelina pulled away and hurriedly to the bathroom once more, grabbing a bowl from a nearby table and filling the bowl with cool water. His bathroom was quite simple, containing a sink that only gave slightly warm water or freezing cold water, and a clawed foot bathtub.

She grabbed a wash cloth and hurried back to Undertaker's bedroom, sitting down upon the edge and setting the bowl on the table next to the head. She folded the cloth neatly and took his hand once more, dipping the cloth in the bowl and then gently bathing his forehead and his face.

Undertaker jumped slightly at first when he felt the water, but then relaxed and moved more into her touch. She smiled and relaxed, stroking her fingers over the back of his hand gently. She knew that she had to check his wounds soon, but she felt as if it was wrong to do so while he was out. She knew that an infection might be trying to set in.

What, who, caused these wounds?

He relaxed slowly and she felt grateful for not only had he slipped back into a peaceful sleep, but his fever had gone down too. Now that his fever had gone down, se now felt more curious.

There was more to this man than she had originally thought.

These scars...? What had caused them? How was he still alive? She was stroking his hair thoughtfully, staring at his face, hoping for him to wake soon. She placed her hand upon his forehead and his eyes snapped open, causing her to squeak in surprise. Yet, they both widened their eyes in horror.

Green-gold... They were beautiful, captivating.. But...

They weren't human.

Angelina, smarter than most humans, knew that something was wrong. She tried to pull away, shaking her head weakly. "I-I... you-you're not hu-human..." He grabbed her though, yet she didn't fight back.

Undertaker pulled her to his chest, and gazed at her calmly, leaning forwards. She was blushing again, seeing that gentle look in his eyes. "I'm not human, but, please..." He looked at her with slightly pleading eyes. "I'm not evil, please, let this be our secret..."

She gazed at him, then nodded slowly, reaching up and touching his cheek reassuringly. "It's... our secret." He smiled and chuckled, then groaned. She pulled away and laid beside him, singing softly.

He turned to look at her, but she shushed him before he could say anything, instead he just closed his eyes. She sang to him until Angelina noticed his calm breathing.

She stared at the ceiling for a while, not caring that she was laying beside a man she wasn't romantically involved with. All she could think about was his wounds, his eyes, and his heart.

She feel asleep feeling his natural warmth soothing her.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this chapter, and... **ATTENTION:**** I WON'T BE UPDATING THIS STORY AGAIN UNTIL JAN, 29! **I am sorry, but I will be busy for a while and I need the break... I hope you guys liked this chapter and review!_

_-zgirl16_


End file.
